rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Decland Terison I
'''King Decland Terison I (769 BS - 734 BS) '''was the bastard king of Rabar and the first king of the newly formed House Terison. Decland fought for the title of king of Rabar in the Rabarian Civil War. Life Decland was born out of wedlocke by his father, King Sean Wexley I, and a prostitute in the city of Naporia on a visit. 9 months later, Decland was born and given the name of the prostitute's father. Decland was a bastard, and the prostitute begged an attendance with the king. It was common for kings to dismiss bastard mothers, but a monk of The Warrior begged the king to attend for he saw, "great forthcomings in the young one." Decland was presented to the king, who bestowed a home in the city of Rabar to be raised, but will have no further interractions with the throne for the rest of his life. Decland was taught how to fight from a young age, becoming an infamous fighter in the slums of the city however was greeted with the wife of Sean I, the queen named Æthelburg Wexley. She wished to see the bastard son, which frightened the mother, thinking she wanted to kill Decland. Decland tried to escape but was captured by her bodyguard and presented to her. She took a liking to the bastard, believing him to be the rightful heir even though they had a prince for Rabar. When King Sean Wexley I passed away, many vassal lords and houses including House Griuss flocked to support Prince Sean Wexley II as the new and rightful king. However Æthelburg Wexley and the bodyguard at the time believed the throne should go to the bastard Decland as he was the firstborn. Sean II ordered all of the other bastards of Sean I to be killed and Æthelburg to be arrested and hanged for treason. She escaped and met with a young Decland who was a farmer in the Amook Lands. Thus beginning the Rabarian Civil War. Now knowing he had a right for the throne, he started a new house with the help of Lady Æthelburg to make it official. The houses name was Terison after the famous knight who slaid the dragon Dalblist. He raised a small band of warriors from the river shore, who believed him to be the rightful heir. With a now honourable name, Decland had the greatest chance and right to take the throne. During early spring of 743 BS, the farmers in the Amook Lands stopped supplying foods to Rabar causing a mass famine due to the importing of goods from other major cities. The farmers and Decland marched into the city and rallied the peasants by giving them food. The army stole large amounts of food for the king, but Decland continued fighting. The force of Decland was weak to begin with, containing mostly peasants and farmers who dispised the new king. However, House Griuss gave their support to Decland who was the result of many riots in the city, hoping to quicken the bloodshed. The summer was known as the Summer of Blood as massacres and riots ran rampant in the city, with even guards of Capital City and Naporia deployed to keep the peace, but both changed sides to Decland. With most of the army at his command, late autumn of 743 BS saw Sean II besieged in Icarius with only 50 loyal bannermen to his cause. Decland offered peace, but Sean II refused knownig that he would be executed anyway. He commanded his men to take a stand, and the two fought in a great fight that injured Decland and killed Sean II. Decland became King of Rabar, and during the coronation ceremony, the legendary blade of Susano was gifted to show their loyalty. House Noland presented a shard of electrum that was used in the forging of Thunderfury which was both melted down to form the ancestral blade of Thunderfury. Decland ruled for 9 long years, but during a jousting tournament his wound that he gained during the Rabarian Civil War opened once more and became infected. Decland died of sepsis in 734 BS at the tender age of 37. Category:People Category:Rabar